SUMMARY ABSTRACT The Mayo Clinic Multiple Myeloma SPORE has four Projects that address some of the most important questions in the disease supported by three shared resource cores. The goal of the Administrative Core is to provide the organizational infrastructure for the Mayo Clinic SPORE in Multiple Myeloma and promote research in multiple myeloma (MM) by managing the proposed projects and cores in order to expedite the translation of discoveries. The Administrative Core will be led by the principal investigator, and assisted by one co-core director. The Administration Core will facilitate SPORE activities by providing leadership, financial management, fiscal oversight, and an administrative structure designed to efficiently coordinate the activities of the SPORE projects and cores, as well as the Career Development and Developmental Research Programs (under the direction of an Executive Committee). The Core will oversee regular meetings for SPORE investigators, provide formal procedures for systematic scientific review of SPORE research projects, and coordinate the efforts of all cores to ensure that the research projects are supported effectively. With the assistance of an internal and external advisory board, the core will seek input on the progress of the projects, and if needed, take action on projects that are encountering unanticipated problems with one or more aims. The core will also monitor accrual, including minority accrual, to all SPORE clinical trials and biospecimen collections. The other goals of the Core include providing administrative support to the Directors of the Developmental Research and Career Developmental Programs; facilitating interactions between SPORE investigators and other Mayo SPORES, the Mayo Clinic Cancer Center, and the NCI SPORE Program; and providing funding and support for SPORE investigators to attend the Annual NCI Translational Science Meeting. In addition to the administrative duties, the Core will administer the SPORE director's discretionary funds, which will be matched by institutional funds from the Cancer Center. These funds will be used to support advancement of critical new discoveries, provide additional funding to projects pursuing important leads, or provide support to new initiatives that arise out of the progress made by individual projects or core directors. The administrative core will seek and disseminate input from the patient advocate on the SPORE. Finally, the administrative core will communicate SPORE-related research developments among the Mayo Clinic SPORE investigators, to the scientific community at large, and to the public.